Unexpected
by Jae Potter
Summary: AU. Harry's in love with Hermione. Hermione loves to hate Harry. What would happen if a certain project brought them together as partners? HHr with RL, DG and bits of DeanParvati pairing. RR! [Complete]
1. Different Worlds

Jae: I'm SSSOOOO sorry about not updating "Wrong Turn" and everything and disappearing in thin air! It's because that fic was really getting on my nerves… It seems that when I finally find a good plot to make, it turns out all wrong and I kind of just gave up on it. To make up for it though, I'm starting on a new fic! * Grins stupidly *

* T.J. comes in Jae's room *

Jae: * Rolls eyes * do you ever knock?

T.J.: * Sits beside Jae and wraps an arm around her * Hey, your room is my room!

Jae: * Looks at T.J. dully * sure. Whatever. Okay, on with the first chapter!

Chapter One: Different Worlds

A/N: Oh, did I mention this fic is AU? Well now you know. =] 

Hermione:

16-year old Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes. _It's Monday already? Wow, that was fast, _she thought as she got up. The moment she did, she picked up her pillow and did her morning routine: throw the pillow at Parvati Patil.

"5 more minutes mum," Parvati mumbled and turned over. Hermione snorted and jumped off her four-poster bed. She walked over to Parvati and snapped her pajama pants, causing the girl to wake up and yelp, also causing Lavender Brown to wake up.

"Blimey Parvati, will you SHUT UP!" Lavender Brown cried. Parvati glared at Hermione, who was now rolling on the floor, laughing.

"You know Hermione, it wouldn't kill you to probably poke me instead of snapping my pajama pants to wake me up," She scolded. Hermione finally tore herself from the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If I were to do that, then we'd be in here forever, am I right?" she said. Parvati groaned.

"I hate it when you're right," she mumbled before getting up and smacking Lavender with HER pillow.

"OW! VEE!" she yelled, but otherwise got up. All three girls dressed up and went outside to meet with Virginia Weasley, who was waiting for them in the common room. She got up from the couch as soon as the three came in.

"Took you guys long enough," she said. Lavender glared at Parvati who in turn glared at Hermione, who just smiled sweetly.

"Sorry Nia. It's just that, you know, the usual," Hermione shrugged. And with that, the girls headed to the Great Hall.

Harry:

"Ew! Harry, Ron, Draco, Dean! Take a shower, will you? You guys smell like sweat!" Collin Creevey said to the four boys as they entered the Common Room. Draco Malfoy shot him a glare.

"Mind your own business Creevey!" he exclaimed. Collin rolled his eyes before heading off to the Great Hall. Ron Weasley smelled his soaked shirt.

"I hate to say it you guys, but he's right. We do smell," he said. Dean Thomas stared at him.

"I wonder why Ron, when we just came back from Quidditch practice," he replied. While Ron glared at him, Harry smirked and ran.

"I get the shower first!" he yelled as he ran to the boys' dormitories. It took a second before Draco went, "I'm next!"

"I'm third!" Dean said after Draco. Ron groaned.

"Me and my reflexes," he muttered. Draco and Dean laughed, and a moment later, all three were laughing.

After they all had a chance to take a shower ("Thank Merlin!" "What did I say Creevey?"), Harry, Ron, Draco and Dean headed off to the Great Hall and took a seat in the Gryffindor table. Ron sat beside Lavender while Harry sat beside Parvati.

"So, Lav-" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence before Lavender held up a hand.

"Stop right there Weasley," she said, not looking up from her plate. Ron opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"What did we agree on?" Lavender said. Ron sighed.

"I don't talk to you unless it has anything related to school," he said. Lavender looked up and pat Ron on the head.

"Good Weasley! Now, I've got an advice for you: Listen to yourself!" she cried before turning back to her plate. Hermione, Parvati and Ginny giggled while Dean, Harry and Draco snickered. Ron shot them a murderous look before angrily munching his food. Harry looked at Hermione, who was beside Parvati.

"Hey beautiful, can you pass me some bacon?" he grinned, that would've melted any girl on the spot. Too bad Hermione wasn't even looking at him. Harry sighed and tried again.

"Babes, can you pass me some bacon?" he said. Again, Hermione ignored him. Beside him, Parvati was trying hard not to laugh. Harry shot her a look.

"What are you laughing at?" he said. Finally, Parvati burst out laughing. To Harry's relief and horror, Hermione spoke.

"She's laughing at you because you can't get my name right. It's HERMIONE. HER-MI-O-NIE you big-headed git," she said and got up. At once, all three girls stood up and headed towards the door, but not before laughing at Harry, whose cheeks went red. As soon as they left, Dean shook his head.

"I don't even know why you're still trying to get Hermione to notice you Harry ever since 3rd year. It's obvious that she thinks of you as a.. big-headed git," he snorted the last part and Dean, Draco and Ron busted out laughing. Harry glared at them.

"Thanks for your support you guys," he said before getting up, picking up his books and _accidentally_ hitting Dean on the head with it.

"Hey! Harry!" Dean cried. Harry smirked.

"Oops," he said before running away. Dean ran after him while Draco and Ron followed their two friends, still laughing from the morning's events.

Jae: Okay! Chapter 1's done! To answer some of your questions, since this is AU, yes, Draco's in Gryffindor. You CANNOT give me flames because this is an AU FIC, okay? AU! Got it? Good!

T.J.: you know, ever since you turned 16, you've been VERY mean.

Jae: * smiles and hugs T.J. * But even if I am, that doesn't mean I love you any less!

T.J.:  * smiles and hugs Jae back * I hate it when you act like this.

Jae: * giggles * Okay guys! Please Review!

* Preview of Next Chapter *

"I'll put you in groups of two for this project, and if you have any problems with your partner, I DON'T CARE. Understand?" the class groaned while Snape picked up a roll of parchment.

"Malfoy and Zabini," he said. Draco and Blaise groaned at the same time.

"Weasley and Brown." Lavender slapped her forehead while Ron grinned like his birthday came early.

"Parkinson and Longbottom."

"Patil and Williams."

"Goyle and Bulstrode."

"Thomas and Crabbe."

_Please don't let me have Potter, please don't let me have Potter,_ Hermione kept repeating in her head.

"Potter and Granger." Hermione groaned and put her hand to her head. Two seats behind her, Harry grinned.


	2. From Good to Bad

Jae: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm just glad that I'm on to my chapter 2! I've been itching to do this all week, but I couldn't since I was bombarded with SO much work! * grumbles about Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and History *

* Hermione comes in Jae's Room *

Hermione: Jessica sweetie, look what your grandma gave you! * Holds up "Pride and Prejudice" *

Jae: * Jaws drop * Grandma gave this to me?

Hermione: Well, this book was mine, but your grandma sent it over so I could give it to you since you wanted to read it so much.

Jae: * Squeals and hugs Hermione * Thanks Mum!

Hermione: * Laughs and hugs Jae back * you're welcome.

* Hermione puts the book down on Jae's bed then leaves *

Jae: All right everyone! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: From Good to Bad

Hermione:

Despite the events in the Great Hall, Hermione had a great morning. She always have a great Monday morning, but today was special because Roger Davies (dubbed "The Blonde Bloke" by Lavender) came up to her and commented how he liked what she did to her hair (which was in ringlets and up in a half ponytail with locks framing her face). This resulted in Hermione squealing in the Common Room to her friends. Her squealing was then replaced with giggles during lunch.

"Hermione, we know The Blonde Bloke's gorgeous, but will you stop giggling? It's getting annoying," Parvati scolded Hermione after she let out a set of giggles for the millionth time. Hermione frowned at her.

"Would you like it better if I squealed?" she shot back.

"NO!" shouted Lavender, Ginny and Parvati at the same time.

Yes, Hermione Granger had a WONDERFUL morning. That is, until she entered Potions.

As usual, Snape barged into the room 2 minutes before everyone settled in. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knows that Snape thinks making an entrance in the class would make him feel superior.

_He's almost as bad as Potter, _Hermione thought, glancing behind her to find Harry looking bored in his seat. Harry caught her eye and he smiled at her, winking. Hermione rolled her eyes before turning back to her seat.

_What a git, _she thought before Snape interrupted her thoughts.

"You see these?" he said, pointing to his desk where about 30 or 40 vials of potions were sitting. Each contained a different color.

"You're going to do a project for me," he said, pacing back and forth in front of the class.

"You will each receive a vial, and you will find out what kind of potion it is WITHOUT tasting it. I WILL know who tried out a potion, so don't even think of doing it." at this, he smirked at Neville Longbottom, who shrank on his seat.

"I'll put you in groups of two for this project, and if you have any problems with your partner, I DON'T CARE. Understand?" the class groaned while Snape picked up a roll of parchment.

"Malfoy and Zabini," he said. Draco and Blaise groaned at the same time.

"Weasley and Brown." Lavender slapped her forehead while Ron grinned like his birthday came early.

"Parkinson and Longbottom."

"Patil and Williams."

"Goyle and Bulstrode."

"Thomas and Crabbe."

_Please don't let me have Potter, please don't let me have Potter,_ Hermione kept repeating in her head.

"Potter and Granger." Hermione groaned and put her hand to her head. Two seats behind her, Harry grinned.

Harry:

"You two look like you won a million galleons," Draco commented as him, Dean, Harry and Ron walked to their Common Room after Potions.

"What can I say? I'm just glad that Lavender's my partner," Ron replied as he practically skipped to the Common Room.

"I agree with him," said Harry. Dean glared at the floor.

"At least you and Ron aren't stuck with _CRABBE_," he complained. Draco also glared.

"All I know is that I'm going to fail this project because all I'll be doing with Zabini is argue," he muttered. Ron slapped him in the back.

"Look at the bright side mate," he said. "I'll actually let you court my sister because with this project, I KNOW that Lavender won't be able to resist my charms." Harry snorted.

"What charms?" he asked innocently, earning him a smack on the head.

"RON!" he yelled, rubbing his head. Ron snickered.

"Only trying to help get your mind back mate," he replied.

"Gee, thanks for your concern," Harry said sarcastically. As they entered the Common Room, they saw Lavender, Ginny and Parvati at the couch, talking amongst themselves. Harry frowned.

"I wonder where Hermione is," he said. Dean shrugged.

"Let's go ask then," he said as they went over to the girls. Ron coughed, causing the three to stop talking and stare at them.

"Hey Lav," he started, but Lavender cut him off.

"What did we agree on Weasley?" she asked. Ron smirked.

"This is school-related," he said. Lavender sighed.

"All right, what is it?" she asked. Ron gave his friends a look of triumph before turning to Lavender.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked. Lavender instantly looked annoyed, causing Ginny and Parvati to giggle.

"That's not school-related Weasley!" Lavender exclaimed. Ron groaned.

"It is! Harry wants to know where Hermione is so they can work on their project together," he said.

"Oh," Lavender said. Then she looked at Harry.

"She's at the library Harry," she said. Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks Lav," he said before darting off the Common Room. Ron sat beside Lavender as Draco sat beside Ginny and Dean sat beside Parvati.

"You look beautiful today Lav," Ron said, putting an arm around Lavender. But before he could land his hand on her shoulder, Lavender slapped it away.

"That was NOT school-related and _NO TOUCHING!" _she cried out, causing Ron to go red and making everyone around them to laugh at this.

Hermione:

"Shouldn't I help you with that?" a voice said, interrupting Hermione's work. She stopped scribbling and looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes. Hermione snorted.

"No," she replied before going back to her work. Harry pulled out a chair in front of her and sat down.

"But I'm your partner. I should help too," he said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay," she said, putting down her quill. "Listen up Potter because this is how we're going to do this: I do the work while YOU stay out of my way. Sounds easy enough for you to do?" Harry frowned.

"Why can't I work on OUR project?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"BECAUSE," Hermione began, as if explaining something to a 3-year old. "I don't want you or your big-headedness to mess our project up, so just leave the work to me while you do your whatever it is you do." Harry knew he was grasping at threads, but he had to try one more time.

"But-" he was cut off by Hermione.

"Go away Potter. I'm working," she said. Harry sighed. Hermione's stubborn, yes, but that's one of the things he loves about her. But at this point, he knows that Hermione won't take no for an answer. Reluctantly, he slid off his chair and left, but not before staring at Hermione one last time, who seems to not care about the world around her.

_You will be mine, no matter how long it takes, _Harry thought before leaving the library.

T.J.: Hey there readers! T.J. here. My sister is currently busy, so I decided to finish this for her. * looks at Jae, who was engrossed in the book and shakes his head * Sometimes, I wish mum would stop giving my sister books. She won't be able to pull away from that thing in months.

Jae: * not looking up from the book * I heard that T.J.

T.J.: * smirks * all right guys! Time for reviews!

* Preview of Next Chapter *

Harry has had enough. He took Hermione's quill.

"POTTER! GIVE THAT BACK! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS USING IT?" Hermione yelled.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? _I'M_ WORKING ON THE PROJECT NOW, SO IF _YOU_ DON'T GET YOUR ARSE TO SLEEP THEN YOU'LL GIVE ME NO CHOICE _BUT_ TO MAKE YOU SLEEP, GOT IT?" Harry yelled back. Hermione's jaw dropped. Never, in all those years that she knew Harry, had she ever heard him yell. _Especially_ since it was her he was yelling at. 

Harry watched as Hermione had a battle in her head. Finally, she sighed and went up to her dormitories, but stopped and turned around.

"You better not mess that up Potter, or else I _won't_ hesitate to hex you," she said before going up to the girls' dormitories. Harry continued to watch her until he heard a door closing.

"Wow, she actually listened to me," he muttered. Slowly, a smile crept up his face as he took the parchment that Hermione was writing on.

_I guess this won't be so bad at all,_ Harry thought before continuing what Hermione was doing.


	3. So Fed Up

Jae: hey everyone! Thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm currently at my Uncle Ron's and Aunt Lavender's house because my mum and dad decided they want to spend Valentine's Day alone together. Where are they now? Who knows? Maybe they're in Hawaii or something.

* Andrew and T.J. comes in *

Andrew: Come on Jae! It's the weekend! Get your pretty face out of the computer and come play Quidditch with T.J. and me!

T.J.: uh-uh. Now way am I playing with _her._

Jae: * smirks * why? Scared you might lose again?

* Andrew bursts out laughing, and T.J. smacks him on the head *

Jae: * rolls eyes * okay guys! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: So fed up

Harry:

For two weeks, Harry tried and tried again to persuade Hermione to help her work with the project, but she either ignored him or she tells him to go and ask a girl out just so he has something else to do rather than bother her, but Harry continued on with his mission. What Hermione didn't know was that the more she refuses Harry's help, the more Harry found her irresistibly beautiful.

"Really Harry, I don't understand why you just won't give up on Hermione who has no trouble whatsoever on showing that she despises the mere thought of you," Dean said one day, when Harry came into their dormitory, exhausted from chasing Hermione all around the castle as she constantly threw random things at him to stop him from chasing after her. Harry sighed as he flung himself on his bed.

"We all know Hermione's one gorgeous girl who, mind you, has actual brains," added Draco. "It's not everyday you find a girl that's beautiful with brains, but honestly Harry, why go through all this trouble to get her attention when you can have just about any girl in Hogwarts?" Harry sat up on his bed.

"I never told you guys this, but it all started in second year…" he trailed off, letting the memory wash over him.

Flashback 

_12-year old Harry Potter was late for his Quidditch practice. He was hastily putting on his Quidditch robes while holding his Nimbus 2000 and running to the Quidditch pitch like there's no tomorrow when he turned to the corner and suddenly smacked hard into another person. Before the person could fall, Harry's reflexes kicked in and grabbed the person before they fell. Once everything settled down, Harry came face-to-face with Hermione Granger. Harry gave her a grin, causing the girl to blush._

_"Sorry about that Hermione," he said, picking up her books that fell. If possible, Hermione blushed harder as she helped Harry pick up her books._

_"It's okay Harry," she replied. _("Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that Hermione DIDN'T call you Potter?!" "Shut up Weasley!")_ Once everything was okay, Harry gave Hermione one last grin before running to the Quidditch pitch once again. But before he did, he finally noticed Hermione's red-stained cheeks and momentarily wondered about it before all thoughts fled from his mind except the fact that he was late._

_~~**~~_

_"Angelina, what does it mean when someone starts blushing around you?" Harry asked once they were done Quidditch practice. 14-year old Angelina Johnson giggled._

_"Why? Did someone blush when you were around?" she asked. For some reason, Harry blushed._ ("YOU blushed?!" "SOD OFF RON!") __

_"Sort of," he mumbled. Angelina squealed._

_"Oh Harry! Someone fancies you!" she cried out, causing Harry to go even redder._

_"So what do you think I should do?" he asked. Angelina shrugged._

_"It depends," she replied. "If you like the girl, ask her out. If you don't, then simply brush her off." Harry pondered about this for a moment. Sure, he thought Hermione was pretty, but is he ready to have a girlfriend? He then decided to choose the latter. He gave Angelina a smile._

_"Thanks for you help Angelina," he said before entering the boys' locker room. It was later on that he realized that he should've done the former when Hermione walked up to him during breakfast the next day._

_"Harry," she said, blushing. Harry thought she looked adorable when she blushed, but it wasn't a good time to think about that now._

_"W-would you… like to… to walk me to class?" Hermione stammered. At first, Harry considered it, but he had to stick to his decision. Harry snorted._

_"And risk myself to be seen with you? I think I'll pass," he replied. At first, Hermione was too shocked to speak. At once, Harry regretted saying it. He was going to apologize when it happened: Hermione's hand came out of nowhere and slapped him on the face. Hard._

_"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!" Hermione yelled, her voice echoing to the now silent Great Hall. She then fled, leaving a stunned Harry with a sore cheek._

_End of Flashback_

"I realized then that what I did was wrong and tried everything I can to get her to talk to me again, but her mind was set. She wanted _nothing_ to do with me. It was during third year that I realized I was in love with her. Knowing this, I tried harder than ever to get her back, but the damage was already done," Harry finished. He looked at Ron, Dean and Draco. Ron's jaw was hanging open while Dean's eyes were wide. Draco looked at him with sympathy.

"How come you never bothered to tell us about this?" asked Dean. Harry shrugged.

"I assumed that you guys would tell me something like 'smart move Potter' or something," he replied. Draco smirked.

"Smart move Potter," he said, ducking just in time as a pillow came sailing towards where his head was.

"Well mate," Ron said after finally getting his jaw off the floor. "I guess all I can say is: good luck." Harry smiled at Ron.

"Thanks Ron," he said. It wasn't long before everyone went to sleep except Harry. He decided that getting himself water would be helpful, so grabbing a robe, he went down to the Common Room to find Hermione sleeping with her head on a book and her hand still holding a quill. Harry could've watched her sleep forever, but he knew she should get some_ proper_ sleep. Walking over to her, Harry gently nudged her. Brown eyes slowly opened to meet emerald ones.

"What are you doing at my dorm Potter?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Harry chuckled.

"You're not at your dorm Hermione," he said. Hermione looked confused at first, until she saw the project that she was working on.

"I completely forgot about this," she said, trying to remember what she was writing before she dozed off. Harry couldn't take seeing her so tired. She was being stubborn and this is where it brought her. Harry has had enough. He took Hermione's quill.

"POTTER! GIVE THAT BACK! COULDN'T YOU SEE I WAS USING IT?" Hermione yelled.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? _I'M_ WORKING ON THE PROJECT NOW, SO IF _YOU_ DON'T GET YOUR ARSE TO SLEEP THEN YOU'LL GIVE ME NO CHOICE _BUT_ TO MAKE YOU SLEEP, GOT IT?" Harry yelled back. Hermione's jaw dropped. Never, in all those years that she knew Harry, had she ever heard him yell. _Especially_ since it was her he was yelling at. 

Harry watched as Hermione had a battle in her head. Finally, she sighed and went up to her dormitories, but stopped and turned around.

"You better not mess that up Potter, or else I _won't_ hesitate to hex you," she said before going up to the girls' dormitories. Harry continued to watch her until he heard a door closing.

"Wow, she actually listened to me," he muttered. Slowly, a smile crept up his face as he took the parchment that Hermione was writing on.

_I guess this won't be so bad at all,_ Harry thought before continuing what Hermione was doing.

Jae: YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Now it is revealed: Why Hermione hates Harry so much! Can you guys predict the future chapters from here? I can! Oh wait, I'm writing this fic. Of course I'll know! =P oh, before I forget, sorry if I didn't put Hermione's POV here. Don't worry, I'll do that on the next chapter.

* Ron comes in *

Ron: Hey Jessica, have you seen your Aunt Lavender?

Jae: I think she went with Aunt Ginny somewhere. Ask Andrew Uncle Ron.

Ron: * smiles * thanks. And why aren't you playing Quidditch with Tyler and him anyway?

Jae: * rolls eyes * because T.J.'s scared I'm going to beat his arse again.

Ron: * chuckles * Oh okay, I see. If Lavender comes back, can you tell him that I went to visit your Uncle Fred and George?

Jae: * smiles * no problem Uncle Ron!

Ron: I'm putting _you_ in charge. I don't trust my son or Tyler. * grins at Jae before leaving the door.

Jae: * smiles mischievously * I'll see you guys later. I have two boys I'd like to play with! Please Review!

* Preview of Next Chapter *

Hermione yawned again. Why was she feeling so light headed? Nevertheless, she kept walking to her Transfiguration class. She just _has_ to get there! But…

Why is the whole place suddenly moving?

Hermione's books fell on the floor as she felt the world disappear. She distinctly heard someone call her name before the world went suddenly black.


	4. Harry's friends vs Hermione's friends

Amy: hey guys! You're probably wondering why I'm doing Jae's fic for her. You see, her computer got busted due to some "technical" problems * cought.j.cough *, so she's sleeping over my house and I decided to work on her fic for her because she's not exactly fit to do so… * looks at Jae, who's grumbling about T.J. while doing Herbology *

Amy: Jae, you know, talking to yourself isn't a good sign.

Jae: * glares at Amy * sod off and do my fic!

Amy: THAT'S NOT NICE JAE!

Jae: * rolls eyes and helds up a hand *

Amy: I REALLY hate it when she's mad… Only T.J. can make her THIS angry! Well guys, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Harry's friends vs. Hermione's friends

Hermione:  
  


"Should we wake her up?"

"No, let's not wake her up. Can't you see she's so tired? Look at those bloody bags under her eyes!"

"That's not exactly nice to say, Parvati."

"I'm just saying!"

"But that doesn't exactly help us if we should wake her up or not."

Hermione stirred, oblivious to Lavender and Parvati's bickering. _Why are they fighting beside my bed? _Hermione thought. Her eyes wanted to stay closed, but she knew that in order for her friends to be quiet, she'd need to open her eyes. VERY reluctantly, she opened her eyes and squinted at the sunshine. Lavender noticed her movement.

"Oh good, you're awake. We didn't know whether to wake you up or not," Lavender said. Hermione forced her body to sit up, even if her whole body was screaming in protest.

"Is it time for school?" Hermione said, her hand instantly going up to her head for it started to throb badly. Parvati looked at her with concern.

"Min, I think it's best if you stay here today. You're not looking good," she said. Hermione shook her head and groaned as her head throbbed harder as she did so. She slowly got up from her bed, nearly tripping.

"I'll be okay," she said, slowly trying to make her way to the bathroom. "I can't miss Transfiguration." Was the last thing she said before she shut the door to the bathroom. Lavender looked at Parvati, wearing a worried expression.

"Sometimes she could be _so_ stubborn," she said. Parvati only nodded in reply.

~~**~~

Hermione thought that after she took a shower, her headache would go away. But it just seems to get even worse as long as she's standing. She tried to ignore it as she got dressed, but she nearly fell down the stairs when she was going down to the Common Room. Hermione decided to skip breakfast because she wasn't hungry, and set off to her Transfiguration class.

_Did it take this long to get to Transfiguration?_ Hermione thought, yawning. It seems like the more she takes a step, the farther it is to get to her Transfiguration class. And walking was taking _a lot_ in her.

Hermione yawned again. Why was she feeling so light headed? Nevertheless, she kept walking to her Transfiguration class. She just _has_ to get there! But…

Why is the whole place suddenly moving?

Hermione's books fell on the floor as she felt the world disappear. She distinctly heard someone call her name before the world went suddenly black.

~~**~~

"HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled and ran as soon as she saw her friend faint. She caught her just in time before Hermione hit the floor. Ginny stared at her. Hermione's face, one that was once full of life, was now deathly pale. There were also enormous bags under her eyes. Ginny looked sadly at her.

_What have you done to yourself Hermione?_ She thought. She tried to pick up Hermione, but she was just too heavy for her. Ginny looked around in panic. She _needed_ to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey! She was so relieved to see Draco passing by.

"Malfoy! Hey Malfoy! MALFOY!" Ginny yelled. Draco finally heard her and was going to yell, "what's your problem?" back when he saw Ginny holding an unconscious Hermione. He ran towards them and knelt beside Ginny.

"What in Merlin's name happened to her?" he cried out. Ginny shrugged, still looking at Hermione.

"I don't know, but we have to get her to Madame Pomfrey now!" she exclaimed. Draco took Hermione from Ginny and the couple ran to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey saw them come in.

"Great Merlin's ghost!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw Hermione. She instructed Draco to bring her to a bed and told them to move away so she could have a good look at Hermione. Finally, she turned to them.

"It's nothing serious," she said. Ginny let out a relieved sigh.

"So then why is she unconscious Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked. Madame Pomfrey frowned.

"It seems that Miss Granger has been working hard again," she said. She looked at the unconscious girl.

"This isn't the first time that this happened," she murmured. She turned back to the couple.

"I suppose I should write you two a note, since both of you are late to your classes. Wait here while I make one," she said before walking to her office. Ginny looked at Hermione, suddenly feeling helpless.

"Oh Hermione," she said. Then something hit her. She turned to Draco.

"This is Harry's fault!" she exclaimed. Draco looked at her, surprised.

"What makes you think this is Harry's fault?" he asked. She glared at him.

"If Harry only helped Hermione with the project, _she_ wouldn't be unconscious right now!" she spat out. Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Harry was _trying_ to get her to help her, but she refused. So don't go blaming Harry," he replied in a firm tone. Ginny's face was turning red.

"If he wasn't such a prat, then _maybe_, he could've _helped,_" she fired out. Draco smirked.

"And I find you absolutely beautiful when your angry," he replied. Ginny looked like she was ready to punch the day lights out of him.

"Will you_-_" she was cut off by Madame Pomfrey.

"Will you two be quiet? This is a hospital wing, not the quidditch pitch!" she exclaimed. She slapped their notes in their hands.

"NOW GO!" she cried out. Ginny and Draco left the Hospital without a word, but not before Ginny shot him a murderous look.

Harry:  
  


Harry had a peaceful morning. He didn't know why, but he did. But he couldn't help but feel like he's missing something, and it was nagging away at his heart. He decided to ignore it, but he soon found out what it was.

It was during lunchtime when his friends were eating peacefully and talking about quidditch. Harry noticed Draco looking a bit bothered. He seems worried, and yet, he looks like he was ready to jump for joy. Harry decided to ask him later about it, and was about to bite into his sandwich when he heard Parvati.

"HARRY POTTER!" she yelled out. Harry looked up and saw Parvati, Lavender and Ginny, and they didn't look like a happy lot.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FRIEND?!" Lavender exclaimed. Harry was confused, and noticed that Hermione wasn't with them.

"Why? What happened to Hermione? Where is she?" Harry fired question after question. Lavender gave a fake laugh.

"Don't play dumb, Potter," she said. Now Harry was REALLY confused. What in the bloody hell is going on?

"You know bloody well what you did," Ginny said. Before he could say something, Draco spoke up.

"We've been through this Ginny," he said, much to the surprise of both Harry and Ginny.

"It wasn't Harry's fault." Ginny glared at him.

"IT'S HIS FAULT THAT HERMIONE'S IN THE HOSPITAL WING!" Parvati cried out. Harry's jaw dropped.

"I didn't do anything!" he replied. Parvati gave him a murderous look, making Harry shrink back into his seat.

"It IS your fault because if you weren't such a git, she wouldn't BE in there in the first place!" she spat out.

"But Hermione wouldn't let him work with her!" Dean said, catching Parvati off guard. Parvati shot him a fiery look.

"Sod off Thomas! I wasn't talking to you!" she said. Like Harry, Dean shrank back into his seat.

"Seriously, it wasn't his fault!" Ron said. Lavender stared him down.

"Are you saying that Hermione _chose_ to _be_ at the Hospital Wing?" she said. At once, everyone started bickering.

"Harry just wanted to help Hermione!"

"Yes, and no thanks to him, _she's_ unconscious!"

"I didn't even know she was _in_ there!"

"Maybe because you can't see anything _but_ your big head!"

"If only Hermione-"

"I said _SOD OFF Thomas!_"

"_WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!_"

Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to see Neville. He turned to the girls, whose faces were all red from anger.

"Girls, you know that I'm a good friend of Hermione's," he said. They all nodded in response.

"So I'm here to say that it would do her no good if she finds her friends fighting with her enemy," he said. The three girls looked down as Neville's words sank in. He then turned to the boys.

"And you lot, it's good to know that you're sticking up for Harry, but you can't deny that he's a little responsible for Hermione being in the Hospital Wing," he said. The four boys said nothing, but they were all agreeing to what Neville said silently. Neville felt his words sink in to the lot, and continued.

"Finally, I speak for all of us when I say, '_ENOUGH OF YOUR BICKERING! WE'RE TRYING TO EAT PEACEFULLY HERE_!'" he said. He gave them a nod before sitting back down to eat. As he did so, everyone went back to their meal. At first, no one made a move. It was Ginny who did it.

"Come on girls, let's pay Hermione a visit," she said before leaving the Great Hall. As soon as they left, the four boys exchanged a look.

"Well, wasn't that some lunch?" Ron said.  
  


Amy: All right! There's chapter 4 for you! Please do Jae a favor and review, okay? Until then, farewell to you all!

* Preview of Next Chapter *

"Guess what?" Harry said, sitting down to a chair beside Hermione's bed. Hermione stared at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry pulled out their project and handed it to her.

"I finished it," he said with a grin. Hermione looked at their project, hoping that Harry didn't make a mistake. Surprisingly, not only did he find out what potion it was, but he also found out what its purpose and how to use it properly and other stuff that she was trying to find. And they all made sense! Hermione slowly smiled and turned to Harry, who was now looking at her with uncertainty.

"This is nice work," she said. Hermione could've sworn Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink. Hermione smirked.

"I didn't know you had brains," she remarked. Harry looked at her dully.

"I see someone's back to normal," he replied, causing Hermione to laugh.

_I can't believe we're getting along!_ She thought, unaware that Harry was thinking along the same lines.


	5. A Surprise Visit

Jae: Hello you guys! I'm back at my house! My computer's fixed (THANKS DAD!) and I'm NEVER gonna talk to T.J.!

* Sean comes in *

Jae: Sean? What are you doing here?

Sean: I'm here to talk to you about T.J.

Jae: * rolls eyes * no thanks. I'm NOT forgiving him for taking my broomstick and breaking it!

Sean: But he's SORRY! He's buying you a new one!

Jae: * tears in her eyes * But NOTHING can replace my Firebolt 500! AND I'll never forget the fact that HE screwed up my bloody computer!

Sean: But-

Jae: * throws a stuffed toy at Sean, who ducked * GET OUT!!!

* Sean gets out of Jae's room as fast as he can *

Jae: * smiles sweetly * Okay guys! Here's Chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: A Surprise Visit  
  
Hermione:

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was amazed to find herself in the Hospital Wing instead of her Transfiguration class. Hermione sat up. _Why am I here?_ She thought.

"Miss Granger, glad you're awake," Madame Pomfrey's voice startled Hermione. Hermione turned to see Madame Pomfrey coming towards her, carrying some vials of potions.

"How did I get here?" she asked. Madame Pomfrey went to her bedside table to prepare a potion for Hermione to drink.

"You fainted, and lucky for you, Miss Weasley caught you before you hit the floor," she explained. Hermione cringed. Madame Pomfrey had cured her before when Hermione worked herself too hard. It was then Madame Pomfrey had told her she didn't want to see her again because she worked too hard. Hermione took a vow to keep her promise. _So much for that,_ she thought, staring guiltily down at her lap.

"How long was I out?" Hermione asked. Madame Pomfrey stirred Hermione's potion.

"3 days," she replied. Hermione nearly fell of the bed.

"3 days?!" she exclaimed, thinking about all the work she'll need to catch up on. Before Hermione could throw off the bed covers and get out of the bed, Madame Pomfrey pushed her back down the bed, ignoring her protests.

"You will NOT get out of here unless you drink this," she said, shoving the potion on Hermione's face. Hermione wrinkled her nose. The potion smelled like fish. Hermione took a deep breath and drank the potion. Madame Pomfrey smiled and took the empty goblet when Hermione was done.

"I'm keeping you here for a little while just to make sure you're okay," Madame Pomfrey said, much to Hermione's disappointment.

"Meanwhile, you can enjoy what your admirers gave you." Madame Pomfrey grinned and pointed to a table, where a huge pile of sweets and other stuff were all piled up. Hermione's eyes widened. _That's bloody huge!_ She thought, going through the stuff. There were some from her friends, classmates, Roger Davies (Hermione squealed at this) and guys that she never heard of. She was so busy looking through everything that she didn't notice Harry come in until he cleared his throat. Hermione looked up, and seeing Harry, she immediately frowned.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked dully. Harry cleared his throat again, but said nothing. Hermione raised an eyebrow. _He looks nervous, _she thought, inwardly laughing because she knows she was the cause of his discomfort.

"Potter, if you're not going to talk, then bugger off," she said. At this, Harry decided to speak.

"McGonagall told me to give you your work," he said, handing her a bundle of work. Hermione frowned again. She made a note (and remembering it this time) not to faint anymore.

"Speaking of which," Harry continued on, slightly irritating Hermione. _Can't this guy shut up?_ She thought.

"Guess what?" Harry said, sitting down to a chair beside Hermione's bed. Hermione stared at him.

"What?" she asked. Harry pulled out their project and handed it to her.

"I finished it," he said with a grin. Hermione looked at their project, hoping that Harry didn't make a mistake. Surprisingly, not only did he find out what potion it was, but he also found out what its purpose and how to use it properly and other stuff that she was trying to find. And they all made sense! Hermione slowly smiled and turned to Harry, who was now looking at her with uncertainty.

"This is nice work," she said. Hermione could've sworn Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink. Hermione smirked.

"I didn't know you had brains," she remarked. Harry looked at her dully.

"I see someone's back to normal," he replied, causing Hermione to laugh.

_I can't believe we're getting along!_ She thought, unaware that Harry was thinking along the same lines.

"So does this mean we're okay now? I mean, you haven't told me off yet," Harry said once Hermione stopped laughing. Hermione tried to look thoughtful, then snorted.

"Are you stupid Potter? Of course not!" she exclaimed. She didn't notice Harry's hurt expression.

"When will you ever forgive me?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged while taking a chocolate frog and nibbling on it.

"Potter, you have to understand that I will never like you even if you deflated your big head," Hermione replied. Suddenly, Harry stood up.

"Well, it's lunch time. I should head back," he said, hiding his face, which was now filled with hurt. This time, Hermione noticed.

"Hope you'll feel better soon," Harry said before leaving. Hermione stared at his retreating back. _What's his problem? He makes it sound like what I said was a bad thing, _she thought. Hermione decided after some thinking that it was some thing guys go through and popped the rest of the chocolate frog in her mouth.

_Besides, it's just Potter. A guy who cares about no one else other than him,_ Hermione thought before lying back down on the bed and taking a nap.

Harry:

Harry closed the door to the Hospital Wing and sighed.

_There's just no use convincing her,_ he thought sadly. But that doesn't mean he was going to give up! Harry decided to go back to the Common Room when someone called him.

"Harry!" Harry turned and gulped when he saw Cho walking towards him.

"Why haven't you talked to me after our date _a week ago_?!" she exclaimed. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Cho cut him off.

"Wait, don't tell me. I've seen you follow Granger around. You don't need to tell me anything," she said. Harry felt guilty.

"Cho-" he started but Cho cut him off again.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she said. Then she smiled.

"I just have one thing to say," she said, taking out her wand. Harry could've stopped her, if he didn't leave his wand in his room. Cho smiled sweetly at him.

"_SILENCIO!_" she cried out. Then she left, leaving Harry without a voice. Harry silently cursed. _Damn you Cho!_ He thought. Then Harry thought about what Hermione said about him being so big-headed. Harry sighed for about the millionth time. _Now I see what she means,_ he thought before heading off to the Common Room, defeated. _Way to go, Potter._  
  
Jae: I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! (well at least I think it is… * ponders for a minute *)

* Door opens, and Crookshanks comes in, carrying a bouquet of pink roses *

Jae: Aw, Crookshanks! Is this for me?

* Crookshanks purred *

Jae: * takes the bouquet from Crookshanks * It's from… T.J.! * throws the bouquet carelessly at her bed. *

Jae: If he thinks winning my apology back by giving me my favourite flower, he is SO wrong! Anyways, I hope you guys review! See you next time!

* Preview of the Next Chapter *

"POTTER WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? TALK YOU STUPID PRAT!" Hermione yelled. Harry silently groaned in frustration.

"I CAN'T!" he mouthed. This time, Hermione groaned.

"Well I'm not going to waste my time talking to a dolt like you!" she exclaimed before stomping off. Harry grabbed her arm, causing her to turn.

"POTTER, LET-" she was cut off because Harry had pulled her to him and smashed his lips on hers.


	6. The Tension Thickens

Jae: Yes, I know this is late posting again, but I was just VERY busy yesterday… At least I'm posting it now, right? It's better than not posting at all, right? Yes yes…

* Amy comes in and takes Jae away from the computer *

Amy: I'm sorry, but you must excuse Jae. She's not feeling well right now, after losing a rather dirty quidditch match against Slytherin… * looks at Jae again * poor Jae…

* T.J. comes in *

T.J.: Amy, how's she holding up?

Amy: T.J., I think it's best if you leave right now… She's still mad at you

Jae: GO AWAY YOU STUPID GIT!!!

* T.J. immediately leaves *

Amy: Oh boy… Anyways, here's chapter 6!  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Tension Thickens  
  
  
Harry:

"It's not working!"

"What do you expect? You're not exactly good at charms."

"Who asked you Thomas?"

"Hey! No fighting!"

"Shut up Malfoy!"

"I will if you let me get Harry's voice back."

"In your dreams!"

"That's it… Out of my way Weasley!"

"Want a piece of me?"

"Hey! No fighting!"

"Shut up Thomas!"

Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. Harry and his friends were currently in the Common Room, trying to break Cho's spell. Ever since Harry came in and told them all about his encounter with Cho, they've been trying to break the spell without much luck. 

_Probably because everytime they do something new, they end up fighting,_ Harry thought miserably. Out of all the people, _why him?!_

Harry looked at his friends once more. Ron's currently bickering with Draco while Draco would bite Dean's head off. Dean, in turn, is yelling at Ron. Harry shook his head.

_I can't take this anymore,_ he said and stood up to go to the boys' dormitories. On his way though, the portrait opened revealing Neville carrying a sleeping Hermione. Harry stopped on his tracks. He was vaguely aware that the bickering had stopped.

"Oi Neville, shouldn't she be in the Hospital Wing?" Ron asked. Neville shooked his head.

"She just got out," he replied. He stared at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I was passing by the Hospital Wing when Madame Pomfrey told me to escort Hermione back to the Common Room. Along the way though, she said she felt tired and fell asleep. So I carried her." Then Neville grinned.

"Hey boys, did I tell you I have permission to go in the girls' dormitories to put Hermione on her bed?" Harry saw his friends' jaws toppled to the floor.

"Say Neville, did I ever tell you you're my best friend in the whole wide world?" Dean said. Neville chuckled.

"Nice try Dean, but it's not working," he said before heading off to the girls' dormitories.

"But where are the girls?" Draco asked. Neville turned.

"They'll be coming in shortly," he replied before going up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Harry looked at him, a tinge of jealousy in his eyes. He shooked his head. He shouldn't think much about it. Neville and Hermione's relationship is fully platonic. The sound of the portrait opening once more broke Harry's thoughts and watched with amusement as Hermione's friends stumbled to the door, carrying huge amounts of chocolates, flowers, stuffed toys, and many things.

"I CANNOT believe we got stuck carrying these things!" Parvati exclaimed. Ginny wasn't listening. She was staring at Lavender.

"Lav, are you eating Hermione's chocolates?" she asked. Lavender looked at her.

"No," she said, her mouth full. Ginny stared at her dully.

"So what's that in your mouth?" she asked. Lavender shrugged. Ginny sighed and looked down.

"So _you're_ the one leaving those chocolate wrappers on the floor!" she exclaimed. Lavender tried to look innocent.

"That wasn't me!" she said lamely. Ginny scowled at her.

"If Filch comes in looking for the culprit, I'll strangle you for him," she threatened.

"Need help carrying those things to your dormitories girls?" Draco asked, a sly grin on his face. Ginny gave him a disgusted look.

"You're such a pervert!" she shrieked. Draco only grinned wider.

"You guys look like you do need help," Dean added. Parvati glared at him.

"One more step and I swear I'll throw Hermione's things at you," she threatened. 

"We're only trying to help! Is that a crime?" Ron whined. Lavender shot him a look.

"Yes," she replied. Then all three girls went to the girls' dormitories, but not before shooting Harry a death glare. Ron sighed dreamily after the girls left.

"Is it just me or that the more they fight back, the more they seem irresistibly beautiful?" he asked. Draco slapped him on the back.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," he replied.  
  
  
Hermione:  
  
  
"Good morning everyone!" she said as soon as she woke up. She couldn't believe how much she missed her bed. It was much more comfortable than the Hospital Wing's beds. A silent reply met her ears, and Hermione looked to see Parvati and Lavender sleeping as if there's no tomorrow. Hermione smiled and picked up her pillow, throwing it at Parvati.

"5 more minutes mum," Parvati mumbled, turning over. Hermione giggled. She got off her bed and went over to Parvati, snapping her pajama pants. As soon as Parvati yelped and scolded Hermione while Lavender wakes up to Parvati's shriek, Hermione laughed. It's good to be back where she belongs.

~~**~~

Hermione one of the best days in Hogwarts. Everyone had welcomed her back, and Roger Davies even came over to her and gave her a hug… IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE GREAT HALL! Hermione sighed dreamily as she entered the Common Room. She didn't want this day to end at all. So, deciding not to end her day just yet, she went over to the couch and made herself comfortable. As soon as she did, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey Potter," she said. She realized after his weird reaction to her at their last encounter that maybe she shouldn't be _that_ mean to him. Just a little. Harry, who had his head in his hands, looked up at Hermione after giving her a nod and burying his head back into his hands. Hermione frowned. That's not a typical Potter behaviour. The typical Potter behaviour would be him trying to flirt with her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Harry nodded, this time, not looking up. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Look Potter, if this was about the time you visited me in the Hospital Wing, I'm sorry for being so rude. I guess I was just surprised to see you. I admit that you were the last person to visit me there," she said. Harry looked up this time, his eyes unreadable. Hermione fidgeted under his gaze.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked. Harry just kept staring at her. Hermione returned his gaze this time.

"Okay, I just said sorry, and the least you could do was forgive me," she said. Harry held up his hands.

"All right, all right, I'll talk," he mouthed. Hermione frowned.

"You know, you have a voice. Use it," she said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a voice," he mouthed. Hermione chuckled.

"You're joking, right?" she asked. Harry looked at her dully.

"No, I'm not," he mouthed. By now, Hermione's getting irritated.

"Enough with your games Potter. I, for one, am getting tired of it," she said. Harry sighed.

"I'm not playing games!" he mouthed. At this time, Hermione was very annoyed.

"POTTER WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? TALK YOU STUPID PRAT!" Hermione yelled. Harry silently groaned in frustration.

"I CAN'T!" he mouthed. This time, Hermione groaned.

"Well I'm not going to waste my time talking to a dolt like you!" she exclaimed before stomping off. Harry grabbed her arm, causing her to turn.

"POTTER, LET-" she was cut off because Harry had pulled her to him and smashed his lips on hers.

Hermione was shocked. Suddenly, she felt her feelings for Harry since 2nd year resurface and was about to kiss him back when she remembered what he did. She felt tears in her eyes as the memory played once more in her mind.  
  
  
Harry:  
  
  
Harry tasted something salty on Hermione's lips, and realized that she was crying. Alarmed, he pulled away to see Hermione crying. Harry wiped a tear away, causing Hermione to open her eyes. For a minute, they just stared at each other. Harry saw pain, hurt and anger in Hermione's eyes, and knew that she remembers what he did to her in 2nd year.

"Hermione-" he mouthed, reaching for her hand, but before he could, Hermione bolted, leaving Harry standing, his eyes watching her retreating back.  
  
  
Amy: Oh man! This is a depressing chapter! I can't believe Jae wanted something like this! Well anyway, please be good readers and review!

Jae: * mumbles something inappropriate while turning over *

Amy: * giggles * yes, she's asleep. Don't worry though, that's normal. Until next time!  
  


* Preview of the Next Chapter *

"Do you really love her?" Ginny asked. Harry closed his eyes.

"So much that it's starting to hurt," he replied. Ginny smiled.

"Then you know what you have to do, right?" she asked. Harry looked at her, confusion written in his eyes.

"You've got to convince Hermione that you're not the guy she thought you were," she replied. Harry smiled at Ginny.

"You know, you're better at this than Ron," he said, causing Ginny to laugh.

"As long as it involves my best friend, I'm here to help," she replied.


	7. New Goals

Amy: Don't you just love Spring Break? Me too!! I love it not only because I don't have to see Snape's face for a week (hey, I may be a Malfoy, but since my dad married my mom, and also since me and my twin brother Sean ended up in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, it's safe to say he hates us), but also because we get to relax from all that work. You're probably wondering why I'm doing Jae's fic once again. Sean, answer this for me.

Sean: Well, Jae STILL hasn't forgiven T.J. about breaking her broomstick AND her computer (which is now fixed), that everyone, including Aunt Hermione and Uncle Harry, decided to lock them up in a room and aren't allowed to leave until they settle things once and for all. Hey Remus, doesn't this remind you of something?

Remus: Yes it does actually. This reminds me of the time we all locked Harry and Hermione together in a room because everyone got tired of their bickering (which rarely happens, mind you).

Harry: I remember that time! I couldn't believe you people would do that to Hermione and I!

Hermione: Quit complaining Harry. I remember how you clearly did NOT want to leave that place * smiles mischievously *

Ron: Oh Hermione! Not in front of the children!

*Lavender rolls her eyes and slaps Ron *

Sean: It's okay! We're 16 already! * Gives a goofy grin *

Draco: * slaps Sean's head * Where're your manners boy? Didn't I teach you to ASK FIRST?!

Amy: MUM! MAKE THEM STOP!

Ginny: * slaps Draco on the head * and what did I tell you? DON'T TEACH YOUR SON DIRTY THINGS YOU DOLT!

* Everyone laughs *

Amy: All right guys! Here's chapter 7!  
  
  
Chapter 7: New goals  
  
  
Harry:  
  
It was a tiring week for Harry. After that kiss, it seemed as if everything was back to where they started. Hermione hadn't uttered a single word to him all week, and she'd avoid him as much as she can. Harry tried countless times to get her to talk to him, but it's as if Hermione's trying to erase him from his memory. Harry hated to say it, but it felt like they were back in 2nd year again.

Harry sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately, since he's been miserable for a while. It felt like eternity since he last laughed, and the only way he would is if Hermione would talk to him again. He doesn't know how long he could keep up not talking to Hermione, even if she insults him. Just as long as she talks to him, then that's good enough for him!

Harry decided to sit on a rock underneath a tree and faced the lake. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange mixed with pink and purple glow. The weather felt unusually warm for March. _Spring must be coming soon,_ Harry thought. He loves spending time just sitting on that rock by himself. It puts him at peace when he has a troubled mind. Harry's eyes saddened. It was also on this rock that he had seen Hermione spend her time lying on the grass with her friends many times.

"Harry, what are you doing on my spot?" a voice spoke, shaking Harry from his thoughts. He looked up and saw Ginny, a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised. Harry smirked.

"Is this your spot? I didn't know you owned it," he drawled. Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed him off the rock, then taking a seat herself. Harry scowled at her.

"The least you could do was say 'Excuse me'," he said. Ginny just smiled sweetly at him. With a grunt, Harry settled himself beside the rock and resumed what he was doing before he was interrupted. They were silent for a moment, until Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry, why don't you leave Hermione alone?" she asked, her voice showing no traces of sarcasm. Harry blinked.

"I don't want to," he explained lately. Ginny raised her eyebrow again.

"I'm not that stupid you know," she said. Harry just shrugged. Ginny sighed.

"You men are stubborn," she said. Then she stared at his brother's best friend.

"Are you in love with her?" she asked. This took Harry off guard. Ginny smirked.

"Don't bother. It's written all over your face," she said.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled.

"Of course not! I'm not the one in love with her!" she exclaimed. Harry sighed.

"I can't because she thinks I'm some git who loves to date different women every week," he said. Ginny gave him a weird look.

"But you ARE a git who loves to date different women every week," she replied. Harry gave her a dull look.

"That's only because she won't go out with me," he said. Ginny snorted.

"I wonder why," she muttered, but enough for Harry to hear. He glared at the redhead.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" he cried out. Ginny giggled.

"Nothing, nothing," she said. Once again, they were silent, but this time, it wasn't an awkward silence. Ginny decided to break it once more.

"Do you really love her?" Ginny asked. Harry closed his eyes.

"So much that it's starting to hurt," he replied. Ginny smiled.

"Then you know what you have to do, right?" she asked. Harry looked at her, confusion written in his eyes.

"You've got to convince Hermione that you're not the guy she thought you were," she replied. Harry smiled at Ginny.

"You know, you're better at this than Ron," he said, causing Ginny to laugh.

"As long as it involves my best friend, I'm here to help," she replied. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"You know, this could start into a beautiful friendship," he said. Ginny scrunched up her nose.

"Not in this lifetime," she replied, causing both of them to laugh,

Hermione:

Hermione turned to her side for the umpteenth time. She hasn't had much sleep since…

_Since that kiss,_ she thought miserably. She must admit it: kissing Harry wasn't bad. And Hermione hated it. Hermione turned once again, facing the ceiling. The reason why she pushed him away since 2nd year was because Harry had hurt her. Hermione could still remember how she couldn't stop crying for days, and then decided to be cold to him from then on. She thought she had locked up all the feelings she had for him away, but ever since that kiss…

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. Yes, she knows it and accepts it, but it doesn't mean she likes it.

She's fallen in love with Harry again.

She knows Harry's just going to hurt her again if she lets him know how she feels about him, so she did the only thing she could: avoid him. The thing is, Harry won't give up. He keeps trying to talk to her, and it's beginning to frustrate her. She wanted to yell out, "I'M AVOIDING YOU BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU BUT I KNOW YOU'LL JUST HURT ME AGAIN SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" but she knew that Harry wouldn't listen to her, so she just avoided him. She knew she was being childish, but it's better than talking to him and then suddenly slipping out she was in love with him. 

Hermione faced turned once more, closing her eyes. _When will I be free from you Harry? When?_ Was her last thought before letting herself overcome with slumber.

Amy: I know, I know, it's a short chapter, but this is Jae's fic, not mine! Since she's occupied right now * looks over at the room where lots of things are breaking and yelling was heard *, you're going to have to stick to what I put, okay? So be good readers and review! Until then!

* Preview of the Next Chapter *

"Why don't we start over?" Harry asked, stretching out a hand. Hermione bit her lip, then smiles and takes his hand.

"Deal," she replied. At that moment, Cho pulls Hermione away from a scowling Harry.

"Hermione, if you ever date that guy, you'll just end up with a broken heart, so STAY AWAY FROM HIM," she said. Hermione smiled at Cho.

"I know Cho. Don't worry, I don't plan on dating him," Hermione said. Little did she know that Harry heard everything she said.


	8. Starting Over

Jae: I know, I know, late posting again, but Herbology got me tied down for the whole weekend! I was working on it on Friday, and I only got to finish that stupid project on Sunday! I wanted to cry SO MUCH because I wanted to continue my fic, but NNNNOOOOO…. Herbology just HAD to get in the way! Oh, by the way, I patched things up with T.J., and guess what? He bought me a broomstick! * grins widely *

I guess you guys weren't that happy with Amy's writing. * laughs * well, she did barely pass History of Magic, and we had to do a lot of essay writing in that class. But give her some credit, will you guys? She's been there to continue my fic while I went into my temper-mental crisis. But I'm sure you guys will be glad that I'm back to do my fic. I'm sure **Moonlight and Midnight **is * winks *

* T. J. comes in *

T.J. Hey Jae-

Jae: * throws a stuffed toy at him * GET OUT!

* T.J. rolls his eyes and leaves *

Jae: * smiles cheekily * hey, just because I've patched things up with him, doesn't mean I've forgiven him _completely_.

* Someone knocks *

Harry: Jessica! Throw your stuffed animal at your brother and it's back to being locked up in the room with you two again!

Jae: * sighs * life is SO unfair! Okay guys, here's chapter 8 while I go and settle things with my brother once and for all!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Starting over  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry:  
  
  
Harry entered Potions class and went over to his seat with his friends, but not before glancing over at Hermione, who was talking animatedly with Lavender and Parvati. He looked away and plopped on his seat, sighing. Ron, hearing his sigh (probably because it has become Harry's favourite hobby, which annoys the bloody hell out of everyone within 10 feet from him), looked at his best friend.

"Come on mate, cheer up! At least Potions is only one hour, right?" he said, grinning cheekily. Draco slapped him on the head.

"That's not why he's sighing for you dolt! It's because of you know," he said, jerking his head at Hermione's direction. Lavender, seeing this action from Draco, gave him a weird look before whispering something at Parvati and Hermione. Ron, while rubbing his head, glared at Draco.

"Did you HAVE to hit me on the head?" he cried out! Draco smirked.

"Of course! It was to get your head straight," he replied. Ron was about to open his mouth when Dean cut him off.

"Oh no, you two aren't going to fight again! Not when I'm here!" he exclaimed. Dean caught sight of Harry, who was now staring off into space.

"Can we focus on the task at hand? And right now, that's Harry, not you two prats fighting," he said. Both Draco and Ron looked down guiltily. Dean turned to Harry and was about to say something when Snape entered the classroom. Instantly, everyone stopped talking. Snape turned to the class.

"As you all know, tomorrow is the end of the project. I want you all to present what you have found out about the potion you have, and guess who'll be the first to present?" At this, he smirked at Harry's reaction, who stiffened. Snape saw this and smiled, satisfied that he made Harry uncomfortable.

For the rest of the class, Harry didn't hear or see anything. The only thing that was going in his head is that he has to present his work with Hermione. And that would mean talking to her. Which means they have to talk about… the kiss….

"Class dismissed," The words Harry has been hearing woke him up from his thoughts. By then, he made a decision. It was killing him that Hermione wasn't talking to him, so it will be him that'll end all this. Quickly gathering up his things, he bolted out of the door after Hermione.

Harry finally reached Hermione and grabbed her arm. Hermione turned and was surprised to see him.

"Harry-" she said, and Harry would've noticed that Hermione called him by his first name if he wasn't focused at what he wants to say to her before he loses himself in her eyes.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry about all the things that I've done to you, and that includes that incident in 2nd year. I was a prat then and I wasn't thinking. I never meant to hurt you and I'd rather die than hurt you. I'm also sorry about taking advantage of you. I never meant to do that, so PLEASE Hermione, forgive me." By the time Harry finished his little speech, Hermione's mouth was hanging open. For a moment, they were silent. Hermione kept staring at him, her mouth still open while Harry looked back at her uneasily. Finally, Hermione snapped back.

"I forgive you," she said quietly, but enough for Harry to hear. Harry's heart leapt at her words.

"You do?" he said. Hermione nodded and was about to walk away when Harry grabbed her arm again.

"Wait," he said. Hermione stared at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Why don't we start over?" Harry asked, stretching out a hand. Hermione bit her lip, then smiles and takes his hand.

"Deal," she replied. At that moment, Cho pulls Hermione away from a scowling Harry.

"Hermione, if you ever date that guy, you'll just end up with a broken heart, so STAY AWAY FROM HIM," she said. Hermione smiled at Cho.

"I know Cho. Don't worry, I don't plan on dating him," Hermione said. Little did she know that Harry heard everything she said.

Hermione:

_The best part of being a prefect is going around the halls late at night without getting in trouble, _Hermione thought as she walked around the empty hallway of Hogwarts. Hermione turned the corner and turned back as fast as she could. There, in the hallway, were Harry and Cho. And they didn't look like they were there to meet with each other. In fact, it looked like they were ready to hex each other.

"Look Cho, why can't you just leave me alone? Stop messing around my life and stop telling people not to be with me!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione never heard him this angry before. Sure, he screamed at her one time, but it wasn't the same as how he was screaming now.

"Well you brought this to yourself! I was just looking out for Hermione," she replied. Hermione's heart went in her throat. They were fighting because of _her_?

"You don't understand Cho, I care about Hermione," Harry said. Cho laughed.

"I remember you saying that about me too, and after we went on our first date, you dropped me like a hot potato," she said. Harry let out a frustrated groan.

"I'm sorry if I didn't come to you after our date okay? Is that what you want from me?!" he cried out. Cho laughed again.

"No, I just want Hermione as far away from you as possible," she said casually. Hermione can tell that it was taking Harry all his self-control not to do something to Cho.

"You don't get it Cho, I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" he exclaimed. Hermione's eyes went wide. It wasn't what she thought she heard… was it?

"Oh and you weren't in love with me? So why bother asking me out?!" Cho cried out. Hermione's heart beat rapidly. No, she heard right.

_He's in love with me, _she thought, not knowing whether to jump for joy or to cry. Hermione wanted to go back to the Common Room so badly, but it seemed like her feet were frozen.

"I was always in love with Hermione, but YOU would never get it because all you think about is yourself!" Harry yelled. Cho laughed again, irritating Harry even more.

"And YOU don't think about yourself? Oh please Harry, don't let me kill myself from laughing," she replied. Harry growled.

"I'm telling you now Chang: STAY AWAY FROM ME AND HERMIONE," he said before walking away. Realizing that he was heading towards Hermione's way, she ran to the Gryffindor Common Room as fast as she could, all the while thinking, _He's in love with me._ By the time she reached the girls' dormitories, she felt more confused than ever. Harry's in love with her, and she's in love with him, but is she really ready to give him a chance?

"I need to sleep," Hermione muttered, feeling a headache coming. She went over to her bed and laid down. Why is it that everytime she solves something, a more complicating situation shows its ugly face to her unexpectedly?

Jae: All right! That's Chapter 8! I'm REALLY sorry again for not posting this up sooner!!!! Well guys, you know what to do right? R+R! See you guys next time!

* Preview of the Next Chapter *

"Wait, you're telling me that you knew all this time that Harry was in love with me and you never bothered to spare a minute to tell me?!" Hermione cried out. Ginny flipped a page in her Witch Weekly.

"Yup," she said, not looking up.

"WHAT?!" All three girls screeched, hurting Ginny's ears.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TELLING ME?!" Hermione yelled out, her face red. Ginny flipped a page again, still not looking up.

"Simple. I wanted Harry to do it himself," she said and leaned to her left when a pillow came sailing towards her head.

"You might want to work on that aim Vee," Ginny said and smiled cheekily, irritating the girls.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Jae: HELLO MY DEAR READERS! I'm in a jolly good mood today and I have no idea why, so why not make the best of it, right? =]

T.J.: I know I am! * gets a slap in the arm from Jae * hey! I thought you were in a good mood?

Jae: I AM! Anyway, Guys, I have some bad news. I think this story will have two more chapters left. After that, it's done. * bursts into tears *

T.J.: * looks horrified * WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!

Jae: * glares * you know T.J., as much as I love you, you can be such an INSENSITIVE PRAT! * Shoves him out of her room * Okay guys! Here's chapter 9!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Decisions, Decisions  
  
  
  
Hermione:  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up, her head throbbing. _I've been thinking too much again,_ she thought, bringing her hands up to her head. As much as her head was hurting, she couldn't help but rack her brain of what might've caused her to have such a huge headache. She suddenly noticed that she was still wearing her school robes, and that's when everything came rushing back to her.  
  
  
  


_Harry's in love with me!_ She thought. With this, Hermione's head started throbbing more badly. Forcing herself to get up from the bed, Hermione made her way to the bathroom.  
  
  
  


_Maybe a good hot bath would get rid of my headache,_ she thought, closing the bathroom. A good hour later, she came out, feeling fresh and her headache completely gone. Hermione smiled.  
  
  
  


"That did help," she said. At that same time, Ginny walked in.  
  
  
  


"What's taking you three so long?" she asked, picking up Hermione's pillow and started hitting Lavender and Parvati with it. Hermione laughed and went over to her closet to get her school robes ready. Lavender and Parvati, having to wake up by Ginny instead of Hermione, nearly pounced on the girl if Ginny didn't threaten them with throwing their underwears to Ron and his friends. After having a funny morning, Hermione decided to let them in on what she found out last night.  
  
  
  


"Guys, guess what I found out?" she said. When the girls raised their eyebrows at her, Hermione proceeded to tell them everything she heard. As soon as she was done, Lavender and Parvati's mouth was hanging open, but Ginny didn't even react. Instead, she found a Witch Weekly magazine and decided to read it instead.  
  
  
  


"Harry. THE Harry Potter, is in love with you?!" Parvati cried out. Hermione nodded, blushing a little. Lavender saw this and squealed.  
  
  
  


"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM TOO!" she exclaimed. Seeing Hermione's face turn even more into a brilliant shade of red, Parvati and Lavender squealed, squeezing their friend in the process. Ginny, however, looked a little disappointed  
  
  
  


"I can't believe he didn't tell you!" she exclaimed, causing the three girls to stare at her, mouths hanging once more.  
  
  
  


"Wait, you're telling me that you knew all this time that Harry was in love with me and you never bothered to spare a minute to tell me?!" Hermione cried out. Ginny flipped a page in her Witch Weekly.  
  
  
  


"Yup," she said, not looking up.  
  
  
  


"WHAT?!" All three girls screeched, hurting Ginny's ears.  
  
  
  


"WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TELLING ME?!" Hermione yelled out, her face red. Ginny flipped a page again, still not looking up.  
  
  
  


"Simple. I wanted Harry to do it himself," she said and leaned to her left when a pillow came sailing towards her head.  
  
  
  


"You might want to work on that aim Vee," Ginny said and smiled cheekily, irritating the girls. Then her face turned serious.  
  
  
  


"Hermione, now that you know he's in love with you. Don't leave him hanging. It's best to let him know what you feel about him," she said. Hermione, recovering from her anger, sat down beside Ginny, the one person that understood her inside and out.  
  
  
  


"I would, but I'm not sure if Harry feels what he really feels for me," she said. Ginny gave her a smile.  
  
  
  


"You seem to under estimate Mr. Potter Hermione," she said and watched their two other friends sit with them. "Sure, he might be a big-headed git at times, but it doesn't mean that he's not sure of what he feels for you. He might not be sure of a lot of things, but he is sure that he's so in love with you that he would rather face a hundred Snape instead of hurting you," she said. Her speech, much to Hermione's amazement, actually made her decision for her. Lavender and Parvati, on the other hand, had tears in the corner of their eyes.  
  
  
  


"I say go for it Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed. Parvati nodded.  
  
  
  


"I'm her maid of honour!" she exclaimed, making Lavender and Ginny glare at her. Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  


"I have to find him," she said.  
  
  
  
Harry:  
  
  
  
  


"Is it just me or am I missing the girls' presence?" Ron asked out of the blue. Harry and his friends were lounging around the Common Room. It was too early for them to go to the Great Hall, so they decided to stay in the Common Room for a little while. Draco looked thoughtful at Ron's question.  
  
  
  


"No, it's not you," he said, an image of a red-haired girl flashing in his mind. Dean frowned.  
  
  
  


"Why is it that we haven't been bothering them again?" he asked.  
  
  
  


"We had a feud with them when Hermione was in the hospital, remember?" Harry said. Ron cringed.  
  
  
  


"Oh yeah," he mumbled. Harry smirked at his friends.  
  
  
  


"I guess I'm not alone here," he said. He earned a glare from his friends.  
  
  
  


"Would you look at that," Draco suddenly said, staring at the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Ginny was coming down and heading their way, a smile on her lips.  
  
  
  


"You know Draco, if you end up with my sister, I'm going to have to give you 'the talk'", Ron whispered, causing Draco to shove him off. Ginny went up to Harry.  
  
  
  


"Harry, we need to talk," she said. Draco frowned.  
  
  
  


"And you don't want to talk to me?" he asked. Ginny turned to him, her eyebrow raised, before turning back to Harry, who looked confused.  
  
  
  


"Can't you tell me in front of my friends?" he asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
  
  


"Fine, fine," she said. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
  
  
  


"I have two words for you Potter: she knows," she said. Harry's eyes widened.  
  
  
  


"How- What- She- Who-" he stuttered, much to Ginny's – and his friends' – amusement.  
  
  
  


"Actually, she found out from you," Ginny replied, giggling at the frozen look Harry has on his face.  
  
  
  


"But I never told her!" he exclaimed. Ginny smiled.  
  
  
  


"Well then I suggest you should've thought of telling her before yelling at Cho in the hallway last night," she replied. She laughed when Harry processed what she said and nearly choked.  
  
  
  


"She- She heard me?" he squeaked, causing Ginny to laugh harder. Since she was occupied in laughing, she could only nod. After a few minutes of laughing, Ginny was hiccupping.  
  
  
  


"You know what you have to do now, right Potter?" Ron said, speaking for his sister. Harry stood up.  
  
  
  


"I have to find her," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  


Jae: All right! Chapter 9's done! That means Chapter 10 is my last chapter and I'll be posting an epilogue! Don't worry though. I'll be back for a new fic! But until then, R+R and see you guys later! * Blows kisses *  
  
  
  
  


*Preview of the Next Chapter *  
  
  
  


"Hermione," Harry said at the same time Hermione said, "Harry." Both laughed. That's when Harry realized Hermione called him by his first name.  
  
  
  


"You called me 'Harry'," he said, amazed. Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  


"I did, didn't I?" she said. They were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Harry, wanting to get this over with, decided to break it.  
  
  
  


"Hermione, I've got something to tell you," he said, staring at the brown eyes he's grown to love.


	10. Happily Ever After?

Jae: * sighs * I just love Fridays! Without the weekend, I'd probably go insane from the piles of homework every single professor has been giving me!  
  
  
  


* T.J. comes in, grumbling *  
  
  
  


Jae: What's eating you?  
  
  
  


T.J. McGonagall talked to me again about what I should focus on once I'm outside Hogwarts. * starts grumbling again *  
  
  
  


Jae: HAVE you thought about it?  
  
  
  


T.J.: * looks thoughtful * well, I like Dad's job of being an Auror. =] What about you Jae? What do you plan on doing?  
  
  
  


Jae: * thinks * I don't know. There are so many opportunities! Being a professor, a nurse, a professional quidditch player, an auror… not only that but I'm also thinking of maybe doing a muggle career like being a lawyer, a dentist, a-

T.J.: * holds up a hand * okay! That's enough for you miss!  
  
  
  


Jae: * glares * well YOU ASKED!  
  
  
  


T.J.: * glares back *  
  
  
  


Jae: I refuse to act like an immature prat like you * sticks out tongue at T.J. * Anyway, here's chapter 10!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Happily Ever After?  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry:  
  
  
  
  


Harry made it to the Common Room at the end of the day, feeling angry at himself. For the whole day, he's been trying to go to Hermione, but he never knew how hard it is to get to her. Usually, she won't be that hard to reach, but amazing as it sounds, she was. Even if they have classes together, it's almost impossible to get her alone.  
  
  
  


Harry frowned. He finds it ironic that when he doesn't plan on looking for her, Hermione would be right there for him to talk to, bother or just watch her. Now that Harry is desperately trying to get to her, it's just too impossible!  
  
  
  


Harry made his way to the couch, where his three other friends were playing Exploding Snap. He plopped beside Ron, who gave him a weird look.  
  
  
  


"Found Hermione yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head.  
  
  
  


"Maybe you're looking too hard Harry," Dean said, not looking at him since he was too busy playing. Suddenly, Harry had a thought.  
  
  
  


"Do you guys know where her friends are?" he asked. His three friends spoke at once.  
  
  
  


"The Kitchen."  
  
  
  


"The Astronomy Tower."  
  
  
  


"Girls' Dormitories."  
  
  
  


Harry smirked. Sometimes, he finds it amazing that his friends deny the fact that they're just as in love with Hermione's friends as he is with her.  
  
  
  


"Where do you guys think Hermione could be?" he asked.  
  
  
  


"Did you check the library?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.  
  
  
  


"How about the Owlery?" Draco asked. Harry nodded again.  
  
  
  


"What about that place Hermione and her friends would go outside in front of the lake?" Dean asked. Harry suddenly sat up straight.  
  
  
  


"YOU'RE A GENIUS DEAN!" Harry half yelled and half explained, scaring the first years that were around them. Dean finally looked up at Harry and winked at him.  
  
  
  


"Anytime Potter," he replied. At that moment, Draco said, "I WIN!" Dean groaned.  
  
  
  


"Dammit Potter! Get out of here before I hex you from here to China!" Dean exclaimed, but realized that Harry already left.  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
For a moment, Harry decided on just watching Hermione. She looked so beautiful sitting on the rock, her brown locks flying as she watches the sunset. But Harry decided against it, knowing that if he didn't do this now, he might never be able to do it again.  
  
  
  


Harry took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought before walking up to her.  
  
  
  


"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked. Hermione turned, startled, but seeing Harry, she smiled and nodded. Harry sat beside Hermione, and for awhile, they were both silent, content in watching the sunset. Finally, Harry spoke.  
  
  
  


"Hermione," Harry said at the same time Hermione said, "Harry." Both laughed. That's when Harry realized Hermione called him by his first name.  
  
  


"You called me 'Harry'," he said, amazed. Hermione laughed.  
  
  


"I did, didn't I?" she said. They were silent for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. Harry, wanting to get this over with, decided to break it.  
  
  


"Hermione, I've got something to tell you," he said, staring at the brown eyes he's grown to love. But before he could say anything, Hermione leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
  
  


Harry was shocked. He didn't expect Hermione to kiss him. He expected her to say something like, "what is it Potter?" or raise an eyebrow or-  
  
  
  


_Oh bloody hell, forget it,_ Harry thought, losing his will to think and kissed Hermione back. Before Harry could fully enjoy the kiss, Hermione pulled back. She smiled at him.  
  
  
  


"I love you too," she said. Harry's heart started to beat rapidly.  
  
  
  


"Y-You do?" he squeaked. Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  


"Yes Harry. Amazing as it sounds, I do," she replied. Seeing Harry's face filled with shock and happiness, Hermione laughed again, but was interrupted by Harry's lips. Hermione pulled away again, but this time, Harry growled.  
  
  
  


"Will you stop doing that?!" he cried out, but he was smiling. Hermione wrapped her arms around him (_Since when did she end up on the grass beside me?_ Harry thought). Harry pulled her closer to him, loving the way they fit so perfectly together.  
  
  
  


"Don't worry Potter, you'll get a lot of those," she said in his ear, making Harry smile. Hermione pulled away from him.  
  
  
  


"But it won't be my fault if you get sick of me," she said, smiling cheekily. Harry smirked.  
  
  
  


"It's okay, there are a lot more girls out there other than you," he said arrogantly, earning him a slap in the arm. He laughed when he saw Hermione pouting.  
  
  
  


"Say that one more time and I'll make your life miser-" she was once more cut off by Harry's lips, but this time, she didn't pull back or complain. They stayed there until the sun has finally set and the stars started to show up, promising a beautiful future for the couple below.  
  
  
  
  


Jae: * bursts into tears * THIS FIC IS ALMOST DONE!!!!! There's an epilogue left, and I'm not leaving a preview because… who leaves a preview for the epilogue? On the bright side, I already have a fic under way! =D I move fast, don't I?  
  
  
  


T.J.: * smirks * you? Move fast? HA! Don't make me hurt myself from laughing * ducks as Crookshanks came sailing towards his head *  
  
  
Jae: * screams at the top of her lungs * TYLER JAMES ERIC POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Epilogue: 2 months later

Jae: Okay! After much agony and crying (well, from my part anyway =]), this fic is officially over! * starts tearing up * I promised not to cry!!!!! * sniffs *  
  
  
  


Amy: It's okay Jae. At least you have a fic coming up, right?  
  
  
  


Jae: * face lits up immediately * Oh yeah! I was going to say that my next fic will be VERY (and I mean _very_) different from my usual fics that I write. You see, I want to try something new… Expand my horizons… Okay, it's not rubbish! Really, I just want to change my style of writing, and the next fic is a HUGE example. Of course, it will still be suitable for children, but it'll have… oh you'll just have to wait and see!  
  
  
  


Amy: speaking of expanding horizons, Jae, you write a lot about Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione. Why not try writing about my mum and dad?  
  
  
  


Jae: An Uncle Draco and Aunt Ginny fic? Hmm… I never thought of that before…  
  
  
  


Amy: * smirks * I could practically see the gears in your head turning like mad there Jae  
  
  
  


Jae: * smirks * What can I say? Yes… I can _definitely _see an Aunt Draco/Aunt Ginny fic. Just let me work on my upcoming fic and sooner or later, a plot will come to me. But for now, enjoy the epilogue! Oh wait, before you move on though, my dear readers have been wondering what happened to the other couples. That's where the epilogue comes in. * winks * Have fun reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue: 2 months later  
  
  
  
  
  
_2 months later…._  
  
  
  


Parvati and Lavender entered the Common Room, making their way to the couches. They stopped midway upon seeing Harry and Hermione, oblivious to the world and were currently occupied with each other. With a look of disgust, the two decided to move to the table at the corner of the Common Room.  
  
  
  


"Can they at least come up for air?" Parvati cried out, glaring at the couple hogging the couch. Lavender snorted.  
  
  
  


"If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were able to live _without_ air," she replied. The two continued to watch the couple, dimly aware that they shouldn't be doing that in the first place.  
  
  
  


"Ever since they've been together for, they're inseparable! It's disgusting!" Lavender suddenly exclaimed. Parvati looked at her friend, an eyebrow raised.  
  
  
  


"You miss Hermione, don't you?" she asked. Lavender pouted.  
  
  
  


"Yes I do," she replied. The two continued watching the couple again, this time with longing looks in their eyes.  
  
  
  


"I want what they have," Parvati said. Lavender nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  


"You two shouldn't be watching them," a voice said, startling the two. They were amazed to find Dean sitting next to Parvati and Ron beside Lavender. Lavender stared at Ron.  
  
  
  


"When did you two come here?" she asked. Ron smiled.  
  
  
  


"We've been sitting here for quite sometime now. You just never realized since you two are so occupied in watching the two wankers over there snogging their brains off," she replied, jerking his head towards Harry and Hermione. The four then went back to watching the couple once more. Lavender sighed.  
  
  
  


"I want someone to love me like how Harry loves Hermione," she thought, unaware that she said it aloud. Ron looked at her.  
  
  
  


"But someone does love you," he whispered. Lavender tore her eyes away from the couple and turned to Ron, confused.  
  
  
  


"Who?" she asked. Ron's eyes softened.  
  
  
  


"I do," he said. Lavender looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.  
  
  
  


"So why do you act like an arse?" she asked, a smile slowly creeping up her face. Ron chuckled.  
  
  
  


"It was the only way to get you to notice me," he replied. Lavender shook her head.  
  
  
  


"You didn't have to do that," she said. Ron looked at her.  
  
  
"I don't?" he asked. Lavender smiled.  
  
  
  


"Not anymore," she replied. Ron smiled back. Lavender leaned towards him and kissed him, who gladly kissed her back. The two were so wrapped up with each other that they never noticed a girl dragging a boy away from them.  
  
  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
"PARVATI LET GO!" Dean cried out, trying to claw his way out of Parvati's grasp. Unfortunately, Parvati had a one bloody strong grip.  
  
  
  


"No you don't! Lav and Ron needs time alone!" she exclaimed, slowly making her way out of the Common Room. Dean tried to take her fingers out of his arm.  
  
  
  


"But I want to tease Ron!" he exclaimed. Parvati slapped his hands away repeatedly.  
  
  
  


"Do that later! But not now!" she cried. They were now in front of the portrait, and Dean had a sudden idea. He continued to struggle out of Parvati, then stopped. This sudden move caused Parvati to lose her balance, and dragging Dean with her, the two stumbled out of the portrait hole, with Dean on top of Parvati.  
  
  
  


"Smart move Thomas!" Parvati exclaimed, squirming underneath Dean. Dean didn't say anything. He just continued watching the Parvati. Parvati, realizing that Dean was _still_ on top of her, looked at him.  
  
  
  


"Aren't you going to get off?" she asked. Dean shook his head. Parvati gave him a dull look.  
  
  
  


"And why not?" she asked. Dean grinned.  
  
  
  


"I like the view from here," he replied before bending down and capturing Parvati's lips with his. At first, Parvati was too shock to speak. Then she tried to push Dean off of her, but soon weakened when Dean tried to deepen the kiss. Finally, Parvati surrendered and kissed Dean with equal passion. Dean tore his lips away from Parvati's and started trailing kisses down her neck. Parvati shuddered when Dean found a sensitive spot.  
  
  
  


"No snogging in the hallway!" a voice exclaimed, and the two sprung apart from each other like the other was on fire. They turned to see Draco, laughing and in front of them was Ginny, grinning.  
  
  
  


"I'm going to murder you Malfoy," Dean growled. Malfoy would've been scared if it wasn't for Dean's red face. With this, Draco only laughed harder. Ginny gasped.  
  
  
  


"THAT'S ONE BIG HICKEY PARVATI!" she cried out, pointing at Parvati's neck. Parvati's hand instantly went to her neck, blushing.  
  
  
  


"Ginny!" she cried, turning just as red as Dean. Ginny couldn't take it. She burst out laughing, much to the couple's dismay.  
  
  
  


"Next time, go snog in the Astronomy Tower," Draco managed to choke out, now clutching his side.  
  
  
  


"you know, it's safe to go back in now," Ginny said. Parvati and Dean looked at each other, and like a bullet, the two rushed inside the Common Room, bumping into Ginny. Ginny looked at the portrait hole before it closed.  
  
  
  


"The least you could say was 'Excuse me'!" she cried. Then, walking past Draco, she went down the stairs and headed to the library. When she turned the corner, she stopped walking.  
  
  
  


"Malfoy, will you stop following me?" she asked, turning to see Draco leaning on the wall.  
  
  
  


"I don't want to," he replied. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  


"Well then stop _stalking_ me," she said. The next thing she knew, Draco had her pinned to the wall, his arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away.  
  
  
  


"Do you seriously want me to do that?" he said huskily. Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat. What is this boy doing to her?  
  
  
  


"No – I-I mean yes," she stammered. Draco grinned.  
  
  
  


"I seriously doubt that Ginny," he said before kissing her. Ginny's heart started beating rapidly. With that kiss, Ginny could feel exactly how Draco feels about her.  
  
  
  


_He loves me,_ she thought. Smiling, Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, surprising Draco. He soon relaxed and deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  


"Get a room you two!" a voice exclaimed. This didn't stop Ginny and Draco, however. Draco was dimly aware that Harry and Hermione had stumbled into them. He didn't want to break the kiss, so he did the only thing that could tell them to go away. He gave them the finger.  
  
  
  


Hermione giggled and grabbed Harry's arm, whose jaw dropped at Draco.  
  
  
  


"Come on Harry, let's go," she said, slowly pulling him away from the couple. Harry groaned.  
  
  
  


"That's not fair! Dean and Parvati just _had_ to shove us away from the couch," he said. Hermione giggled again and intertwined her hand with his.  
  
  
  


"Race you to the Astronomy Tower," she whispered in his ear. Harry stopped walking, pecked Hermione on the lips and let go of her hand before running. Hermione frowned and stomped her foot.  
  
  
  


"That's not fair Potter!" she exclaimed before running after him. Harry soon realized that Hermione was far from him, stopped running until she caught up. When she did, she stopped too, panting.  
  
  
  


"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her hands on her knees. Suddenly, Harry picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, causing her to yelp in surprise.  
  
  
  


"Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry grinned.  
  
  
  


"You run too slow love," he replied, smacking her arse (causing another yelp from Hermione) and running to the Astronomy Tower. At the foot of the stairs, Harry dropped Hermione, who smacked him on the arm.  
  
  
  


"Don't DO that again!" she cried. Harry just grinned.  
  
  
  


"I love you Granger," he said. Hermione smiled softly.  
  
  
"I love you too Potter," she replied. And before Harry could say anything, Hermione pushed him out of the way and ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, with Harry closely behind her.  
  
  
**THE END**   
  
  
  
  
Jae: * sighs * there's just something about me and guys that swings their girlfriend on their shoulder. Maybe it's because I've seen dad do it to mum millions of times, but I kind of find it romantic. Well anyway, this story is officially done! Finished! Complete! I hope you guys like the epilogue! Please R+R! I'd really like that! =] Until then!


End file.
